


That’s One Way to Get Play of the Game?

by Novorehere



Category: overwatch
Genre: Accidental Vore, F/F, Female Pred, Female Prey, I wrote this literally years ago please don’t make fun of me, Same size vore, Soft Vore, ovorewatch, safe vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novorehere/pseuds/Novorehere
Summary: Tracer goes for a big play, but little does she know, Sombra’s got some tricks up her sleeves.
Kudos: 7





	That’s One Way to Get Play of the Game?

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Vore. My username is a lie.
> 
> This was written 4+ years ago and it sucks. You’ve been warned.

In a secluded alley in Kings Row, a hidden Sombra checked her wristwatch interface. If her calculations were correct, (which, let's be honest, how could they be wrong) in approximately 27 seconds, Tracer would come whizzing past this very alleyway, going for one of her signature flank maneuvers. The Latina smirked. How predictable. Her violet fingertips glowed as she readied a very special new hack. No, that payload wasn't going anywhere. Not on her watch.

\---

"Cheers, love!"   
With a flash of blue plasma, Lena Oxton, better known by her nickname "Tracer" blinked right past an enemy Widowmaker, much too focused on her current target to notice the trespassing Brit. This mission was going to be a piece of cake! Tracer sprinted down the familiar streets, careful to avoid the enemy's line of sight. With a well placed pulse bomb, she could easily take out half of her opponents before they even knew what hit them! Speaking of which, here was a sizable group right now. With their backs turned, it would be an easy triple for sure. A perfect play of the game! Just three blinks and a recall, and the payload was as good as theirs. She sprinted towards the group, readying her chronal accelerator. But what Tracer didn't realize was that trailing behind her were five violet beams attached to five invisible and extremely well-manicured fingers. 

\---

The enemy team heard only the beginnings of a cheery "CAVALRY'S HE-" before the sound disappeared as fast as it had come. All that remained of the sudden interruption was a flash of blue light, containing an unmistakeable twinge of purple. Sombra smirked. She didn't know exactly where the little brat was now, but rest assured, it was somewhere far away from her. Perfect. 

\---

Angela sighed, gently descending onto a nearby street bench. She was certainly in shape, but even a powerhouse like Zarya could only run back and forth between injured teammates for so long before needing a break. Luckily, Morrison had ordered a "tactical retreat" in order to devise a new plan, so this was her chance to take a well-deserved breather.  
"Ahhh..."   
Without the constant barrage of "I need healing"s, she felt better already. The doctor smiled and leaned against her caduceus staff. "Finally, some well-deserved peace and quiet..." 

"-VALRY'S HERE!" 

Mercy let out a yelp at the sudden jumpscare, blinded by a flash of blue light that seemed to come out of nowhere. Had the enemies found their location already? Panicking, the doctor felt for her staff, clenching it as soon as her vision cleared. Heart beating wildly, she scanned the area for danger. Nobody. Absolute silence. That is, until a chillingly familiar groan echoed from... her midsection?   
Mercy gasped. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her. This was impossible. But as she placed her hands on her impossibly swollen belly, everything became real when a fighting force pushed back.

"COR BLIMEY!"

"T-Tracer? Is that you?" 

"Oh, hey Doc!" said a muffled but cheery voice. "Am I glad to hear you! I was about to score us a CRAZY play, but somehow I recalled into this... what is this, some kind of bag? Anyway, I can't blink out for some reason. It's a little stuffy in here, mind helping me out, Love? 

At this, Mercy was rendered speechless. Tentatively, she placed a hand on her stuffed belly which was stretching out her uniform to impossible proportions. Her face turned beet red. No, this wasn't a dream. 

"Tracer, I-I don't know how, but I think you've landed in...inside me." 

"Inside you? You mean like, inside your stomach?"

"I'm afraid so." 

...  
..........

The awkward silence was abruptly shattered by a particularly audible bout of gastrointestinal borborygmus, or for those who have not been to medical school, stomach gurgles. Mercy gasped. 

"I...I'm so sorr-"

"Well BLIMEY, if that doesn't explain the roast beef smell!" giggled Tracer, elbowing the wet, sticky walls. 

Mercy sighed. Classic Lena. Always staying cool in even the most dangerous situations... wait. Dangerous. Tracer was in danger! 

"Tracer, we have to get you out of there now! Are you hurt? The acid will digest- ..."  
Angela couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Doc, Doc, calm down, I'll be fine!" Tracer objected, giving Mercy a hearty pat from the inside. "My health is almost at maximum, and I'm feeling better than ever! Well, I mean, besides being cramped... and wet... And a little grossed out. Uh, no offense. 

Mercy blushed, distinctly feeling a set of hands press against her from the inside. Yes, Tracer was just as lively as ever. 

Suddenly, a thought struck her. If Tracer was telling the truth, that meant somehow she was being healed faster than the acids could work. And since she wasn't using her staff, did that mean... Tracer was sharing her self-regenerating abilities? After what had just happened, the idea didn't seem too far-fetched. 

"I suppose It IS fortunate that you ended up inside of me of all people so I can provide you with healing..." Mercy admitted, finally calming down a bit. "Just please promise me that if you need ANYTHING, you'll let me know." 

"Yes m'am!" Tracer chirped, giving her classic salute. (Which was a little tricky in such a small space)

Her sudden jerky movements made Mercy's belly tremble, forcing a good sized burp up into her throat and out of her mouth. Immediately, she smacked her hand across her face.

"Oops," came the muffled reply from inside. Mercy couldn't help but crack a smile. 

Knowing that Tracer would be alright, Mercy let out a sigh of relief and leaned back into the bench, which creaked under her new weight. Now that her adrenaline rush had subsided, the Doctor was finally able to observe her new state with a clear mind. Mercy's belly was simply enormous. She would occasionally let herself indulge in copious amounts of food during Oktoberfest, but the noticeable bulge of a holiday feast paled in comparison to what she was presented with now. This new feeling was absolutely crazy. It wasn't a bad feeling, however. The squirms from inside felt oddly intriguing, and the feeling after a big meal was certainly not something Angela had ever disliked before...

\--

Angela's musings were cut short when padded footsteps echoed down the street. Oh no. She couldn't bear to be seen, not like this. Grasping her belly in both arms, (accompanied by a yelp of surprise from Tracer) the wobbly medic stood up from the bench, looking for somewhere, ANYWHERE to hide. Damn these heels. She had only taken a few footsteps when a cheery voice called out for her. Mercy sighed with relief. It was only Mei. 

"Ni hao! What are you doing over-AIEYAAAH! 

"Please don't be frightened, I assure you, everything is-" 

"OI! Is that Mei I hear?" Interjected Mercy's belly. "Hello love!"

Mei hesitantly walked over to Mercy, gently poking her gut with a finger. 

"Is that you in there Tracer?" 

"You guessed it! And boy do we have a story for you!" 

\--

"So... you can't recall out?"

"Nope. Stupid thing's busted again. I'll have to get Winston to check it out. Until then, there's not much we can do. 

"That's so crazy," whispered Mei, shaking her head. "You know what, I'm calling the big guy right now. It might be a while before he shows up though. I'll stay with you guys until he gets here, just in case. 

"Thank you Mei," said a relieved Mercy. "Your help is greatly appreciated" 

After a quick call with Winston, (She wouldn't give specifics, only that it was an emergency with Tracer's equipment) Mei flopped down next to Mercy (and Tracer) on the bench. All they could do now was wait. And that they did. All the while, Mei tried not to stare at Mercy's stomach as best she could. But it was like she couldn't pull her eyes away. Her scientist's brain was simply fascinated. Without warning, she leaned in close and placed a gloved hand on Mercy's enormous gut.

"Hey uh, Tracer... what is it like in there? If you don't mind me asking, of course.

"Well... It's cramped, but it's also pretty warm. Kinda like a goopy sauna where the walls move," Tracer admitted, leaving Angela blushing once again. "Also, I've got built-in healing which is a plus!" 

"Wow," remarked Mei, obviously impressed. "You know, that ability could be really useful on the battlefield!" 

"Wh-what?" 

"I mean, it would need to be streamlined of course," admitted Mei. "But imagine having a mobile safe house like that! If only there were some way to make us smaller so we could fit better... Maybe Sym's got something?"

"Brilliant!" cried Tracer.

"Oh dear..." sighed Mercy. 

\---

The three of them sat for quite some time before Winston showed. Naturally, Tracer became bored waiting around, so she began to chat with Mei from inside Mercy. It was a little awkward for Angela at first, but she eventually chimed in with their banter. Despite the strange situation, it was nice to finally find time to talk and catch up with each other's lives. It was just like any other conversation between the three friends, save for the fact that whenever Mercy or Tracer would laugh, both of them would be jiggled around quite a bit. Mei couldn't help but notice that every so often, Angela's hand would reflexively creep over her belly, gently caressing the living cargo inside. It was quite cute actually, so she decided not to say anything. She wasn't sure if it was because of the instinctive gesture or that satisfied and motherly look that beamed from the doctor's face, but Mei had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time something like this would happen. Not if Angela had anything to do with it.


End file.
